Kvatch
Kvatch ist eine der neun großen Städte in der Provinz Cyrodiil und die heilige Stadt von Akatosh, dem obersten der Neun Göttlichen. Seine Anbetung ist dort, insbesondere wegen der Anwesenheit des Ordens der Stunde, weit verbreitet. Nach Spiel *Kvatch (Oblivion) *Kvatch (Online) Beschreibung Die Stadt wurde auf einem großen Hügel an der Goldküste erbaut und liegt an der Goldstraße zwischen den Stadtstaaten Anwil und Skingrad. Sie ist von einer Stadtmauer umschlossen und mit der Goldstraße durch einen sich schlängelnden Weg verbunden. Die Hauptstraße von Kvatch führt vom Stadttor aus in Richtung Norden und umrundet die Kapelle von Akatosh, die das Zentrum der Stadt darstellt. Nördlich der Kapelle liegt der örtliche Marktplatz, der als Händlerzirkel bekannt ist. Jener Zirkel reicht bis in den Nordwesten zum Schloss Kvatch, das durch einen Graben von der Stadt getrennt ist. Östlich des Schlosses befindet sich die Arena von Kvatch, das größte Bauwerk der Stadt und mit der Arena der Kaiserstadt eine der beiden Arenen Cyrodiils. Entlang der südöstlichen Mauer verläuft eine Straße, die das Haupttor mit dem Turm des Urteils und mit der Rückseite der Kapelle verbindet. Die größte Taverne Kvatchs trägt den Namen Die acht Segen und ist mit dem gegenüberliegenden Laden durch eine Brücke verbunden. Hinter der Taverne verläuft eine weitere Straße entlang der westlichen Mauer. Dieser Bereich stellt eine Art privaten Platz mit einigen Wohnhäusern und einem Labyrinth aus Hecken dar. Unter Kvatch liegt ein geheimer Fluchtweg, der zum Schloss führt und wohl für Herrscher angelegt wurde, die ihr Leben in Gefahr sehen. Geschichte Erste Ära Sage von Fürst Nunex Faleria und der Feste Faleria In den frühen Jahren der Allessianischen Doktrinen herrschten drei Fürsten als Rat über das Königreich Kvatch. Zwei von ihnen gerieten in Vergessenheit, während der verbliebene, Fürst Nunex Faleria, noch immer in aller Munde war. Er verliebte sich in eine magiebegabte ayleïdische Gelehrte aus dem Stadtstaat Nenalata, dessen Bewohner während des Alessianischen Sklavenaufstandes zwar verschont wurden, aber unter Alessias Herrschaft noch immer nicht willkommen waren. Zum Schutz seiner Geliebten vor einer Säuberungsaktion des Kaiserreichs legte Fürst Faleria mit der Hilfe fleißiger Arbeiter, Magie und einiger Minotauren einen unterirdischen Komplex unter seiner Feste an. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden Nunex und seine Fürstin zu einer Familie mit drei gemeinsamen Kindern, allerdings verstarb die Frau bei der letzten Geburt, weshalb der trauernde Fürst Faleria in seiner Feste ein Grabmal aus Messing errichtete.Die vergessene Feste Faleria Falerias Niedergang und die Tribunentorheit Die Jahre vergingen und Fürst Faleria verlor sich in seinen Studien der dunklen Künste, wobei er zunehmend wahnsinniger wurde. Noch immer verweilten er und seine Kinder in den Hallen der Feste Faleria und versteckten sich vor den kaiserlichen Fanatikern, doch eines Tages entkam das jüngste Kind und verliebte sich in eine Händlerin. Ihre Familie erkannte seine elfischen Züge jedoch und zwang die Händlerin dazu, ihn zu verraten, sodass das Kaiserreich binnen kürzester Zeit vor den Toren der Feste stand. Fürst Faleria hatte sich darauf bereits vorbereitet und führte deshalb ein grausames Ritual durch, das mit dem Tod seiner Familie und der Zerstörung der Feste Faleria endete. Er begrub seine Familie an der Oberfläche, kehrte danach in die Ruinen zurück und versiegelte sie hinter sich. Die Ruinen sind nun als Tribunentorheit bekannt. Rislav der Rechtschaffene und die Schlacht von Skingrad Während des 5. Jahrhunderts der Ersten Ära herrschte König Justinius über das Königreich Kvatch, das einen Krieg mit dem Königreich Skingrad um gemeinsame Gebiete im colovianischen Westen führte. Jener Krieg dauerte bis 1Ä 472 und endete mit der Heirat von Prinzessin Belene von Kvatch und Rislav Larich von Skingrad. Rislav verweilte noch sechs weitere Jahre am Hof von Skingrad, bis sich 1Ä 478 eine unbekannte Seuche in Cyrodiil ausbreitete und beinahe Rislavs gesamte Familie tötete; er und sein älterer Bruder Dorald Larich überlebten. Nachdem die beiden Brüder die Nachricht erreichte, ritt Dorald – ein Priester von Marukh aus der Kaiserstadt – umgehend nach Skingrad, um dessen Führung zu übernehmen. Sein erster Erlass war die Abtretung von Skingrad an das Alessianische Kaiserreich, was den colovianischen Westen, doch inbesondere seinen Bruder Rislav und den Hof von Kvatch empörte. Als Folge griff Rislav zusammen mit seiner Frau und einigen Soldaten Skingrad an, enthauptete Dorald und eroberte den Thron. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt lehnte sich der colovianische Westen gegen das Kaiserreich auf und es folgte eine Reihe von Aufständen in Tamriel, darunter die Schlacht beim Glenumbramoor in Hochfels und die Schlacht von Sonnwacht in Himmelsrand.Rislav der Rechtschaffene Zweite Ära Gründung des Ordens der Stunde In Kvatch wird Akatosh, der oberste der Göttlichen, seit unzähligen Jahren verehrt und die jahrhundertealte Kathedrale von Akatosh steht bis zum heutigen Tag dort. Inmitten des Interregnums kamen schließlich die Langhauskaiser unter Durcorach auf und man befürchtete, dass die Verehrung von Daedrafürsten, wie sie die Reikmannen praktizierten, die Anbetung der Göttlichen gefährden könnte. So kam es 2Ä 432 durch einen Priester Akatoshs namens Cavor Merula zur Neugründung des Ordens der Stunde, bestehend aus frommen Soldaten und Kriegspriestern, um die Kathedrale und ihre Schätze zu schützen. Da die befürchtete Situation jedoch nie eintrat, verblieben die Ordensmitglieder als zeremonielle, aber kampfbereite kleine Einheit im Dienste Akatoshs.Orden der Stunde Taten des Ordens in Kvatch Ein Beispiel für die Bereitschaft des Ordens waren die Brotaufstände von Kvatch 2Ä 467, als die Grafschaft unter den Folgen der roten Weizenfäule litt, die ihre Ernte wie bereits im Vorjahr vernichtete. Die Bevölkerung verurteilte den Orden, zu wenig dagegen zu unternehmen, und es bildete sich ein Aufstand unter Gruff Bojour vor den Türen der Kathedrale, der letzten Endes blutig niedergeschlagen wurde. Das Oberhaupt der Kathedrale versprach, für ein Ende der Not zu beten, und so verschwand sie bis zur nächsten Ernte. Weitere Beispiele für ihre Hingabe sind die Rettung des Primas Phrastus vor der Klinge eines Assassinen 2Ä 540 und das Beschützen einer Karawane aus Priestern und Pilgern vor Banditen 2Ä 561. Militärorden und Varens Rebellion 2Ä 480 gewährte der Primas von Akatosh dem Orden der Stunde, in Zeiten religiöser Notfälle eine Armee zu bilden, sodass der Orden zum Bewahrer Kvatchs wurde. Sie haben Kvatch zusammen mit dessen Stadtwache mehrmals erfolgreich verteidigt, so auch als Baz Schwertbrecher und eine Horde orkischer Briganten die Stadt angriffen. Danach wurde die Armee aufgelöst und man widmete sich wieder dem Schutz der Kathedrale. Unterdessen dauerte die Herrschaft der Langhauskaiser von der Kaiserstadt aus weiter an. Letztendlich fiel Durcorach bei einem gescheiterten Einmarsch in Hochfels und machte den Rubinthron für seinen Sohn Moricar frei, dem wiederum dessen Sohn Leovic folgte. Letzterer sorgte 2Ä 576 durch die Legalisierung der Daedraverehrung zu ihrer Blüte. Varen Aquilarios, der Herzog von Chorrol und ein Sohn Kvatchs, führte Krieg gegen den Kaiser mit dem Versuch, ihn zu entthronen und die Macht zu ergreifen.Chroniken der Fünf Gefährten, Band 1 Graf Carolus Aquilarios und der Varenswall Um die Goldküste, seine geliebte Heimat, zu schützen, ordnete Varen Aquilarios den Bau des Varenswalls an, einem großen Steinwall, der Kaiser Leovics Truppen von der Goldküste fernhalten und das Gebiet vor einer Verwüstung, wie sie im restlichen Cyrodiil herrschte, bewahren sollte. Vor seinem Kampf gegen Kaiser Leovic überließ er Kvatch seinem Neffen Carolus Aquilarios und reiste dann mit der Zweiten Legion in Richtung des Herzens von Cyrodiil. Kurz danach ließen der Graf von Anwil, Ephrem Benirus, und der kaiserliche Präfekt ihre Truppen Kvatch insgesamt viermal angreifen, doch mit den immer weniger werdenden Wachen, die Carolus nach jedem Mal nur noch hatte, konnte er seine Feinde stets zurückschlagen und wurde schließlich offiziell zum Grafen Kvatchs ernannt.VarenswallDer Wolf und der Drache Wolf von Kvatch und Varens Torheit Aufgrund seiner Tapferkeit wurde Carolus der Name Wolf von Kvatch zugesprochen, was den Wolf zum Symbol der Grafschaft machte. Kvatchs Blüte war nicht von Dauer, denn der Primas des Ordens der Stunde, Artorius Ponticus, strebte nun nach mehr Macht und Einfluss und wollte selbst über Kvatch herrschen. Nach Varens Abreise und Carolus' Aufstieg sah er eine Chance, seine Führung zu untergraben und sich selbst in den Hof von Kvatch zu erheben. Mit der kürzlichen Belagerung Anwils durch die Rotsegelpiraten kontrollierte also ein Triumvirat aus Herrschern die Goldküste. 2Ä 582 verschwand Varen Aquilarios letztendlich aus der Kaiserstadt und die Ebenenverschmelzung begann. Wegen des unbesetzten Rubinthrons erreichte der Allianzkrieg auch Cyrodiil und stürzte das Land in Aufruhr, doch der Varenswall ließ die Goldküste von ihrer Zerstörung verschont. Das Triumvirat herrschte weiterhin und kämpfte um Macht, doch nach der Anfkunft der Dunkle Bruderschaft wendete sich das Blatt. Dunkle Bruderschaft und der Orden der Stunde 2Ä 583 herrschte Carolus Aquilarious weiterhin über Kvatch, aber da die drei ihre Feindschaft fortsetzten, agierte die Dunkle Bruderschaft aus dem Schatten heraus und fand mit dem kaiserlichen Adeligen Quintus Jarol ihr erstes namhaftes Ziel. Die Bruderschaft baute ihre Bekanntschaft aus und weckte das Interesse von Anwils und Kvatchs Herrschern, weshalb der Orden der Stunde zum Handeln gezwungen war. Fithia at-Himah leitete Predigten gegen die Bruderschaft auf den Straßen von Kvatch ein, um sie aus den Schatten zu locken, doch die Priester wurden (vermutlich von der Bruderschaft) ermordet. Letztendlich gelang es at-Himah, den Assassinen Cimbar mithilfe des Schwarzen Drachens, einem geheimnisvollen Krieger Akatoshs, zu fangen. Nachdem der Drache das Anwesen der Familie at-Himah verlassen hatte, ergriff die Bruderschaft ihre Gelegenheit und ermordete die Großpredigerin. Dies führte zu einem heimlichen Krieg zwischen dem Orden und der Bruderschaft.Verlauf der Quest Eine Lektion im Schweigen Geheimbund zwischen dem Wolf und der Bruderschaft Während die Bruderschaft besonders auf der Hut war, nahmen sie einen Kontrakt von Fortunata ap Dugal persönlich an, der da lautete, den Anführer des Ordens, Marcus Scipio, zu ermorden. Mit dieser Information infiltrierte die Bruderschaft das Schloss Kvatch und tötete Scipio, doch als sie den Ort verließen, führte Graf Aquilarios das Schwarze Sakrament durch, da er Fortunata ap Dugal tot sehen wollte. Sie wurde letzten Endes vergiftet und stürzte von ihrem Balkon. Es entwickelte sich ein Bündnis zwischen der Dunklen Bruderschaft und dem Grafen von Kvatch. Der Schwarze Drache ermordete weiterhin Assassinen der Bruderschaft, da sie dem Orden in die Quere kamen, und der Graf versorgte sie mit Informationen. Nach dem Tod des Schwarzes Drachen entschied sich die Dunkle Bruderschaft, den Konflikt ein für alle Mal zu beenden, indem sie den Primas Artorius in den Katakomben der Kathedrale von Akatosh tötete und damit die Herrschaft des Ordens an der Goldküste enden ließ. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an herrschte Graf Carolus Aquilarios nicht nur über Kvatch, sondern praktisch über die ganze Küste.Verlauf der Quest Eine besondere Bitte''Verlauf der Quest ''Düstere Offenbarungen''Verlauf der Quest ''Das Füllen der Leere Der Süßkringelmörder Seit dem Auftauchen der Dunklen Bruderschaft trieb der Süßkringelmörder zwischen Kvatch und Anwil sein Unwesen und tötete zahlreiche Personen, darunter auch die Berater von Königin Ayrenn vom Aldmeri-Dominion. Dadurch geriet er ins Visier der Augen der Königin, aber auch der Morag Tong. Jeder der mutmaßlichen Opfer wurde vor den Ermordungen gewarnt, doch ihre Schicksale sind ungewiss. Bei dem gesuchten Mörder handelte es sich offenbar um die Bäuerin Louna, die den Schicksalsträgern (einer Gruppe Hellseher) angehörte. Die Schicksalsträger wurden vernichtet, doch Lounas Schicksal blieb ebenfalls ungewiss. Nichtsdestotrotz wurde der Fall offiziell abgeschlossen und der Goldküste blieben weitere Morde erspart.Verlauf der Quest Der Süßkringelmörder Dritte Ära Der Camoran-Thronräuber und sein Eroberungszug Irgendwann um 3Ä 266 begann Haymon Camoran seinen Eroberungszug durch die Gebiete im Westen Tamriels, beginnend in Arenthia und bis hin zum Abeceanischen Meer. Durch seine Nähe war der colovianische Westen eines der ersten Gebiete, die angegriffen wurden. Dabei belagerte der Thronräuber, dessen Armee aus Söldnern aus Hammerfall und Valenwald bestand, auch die Stadt Kvatch. Bevor die Horde die nördliche Iliac-Bucht erreichte, war sie beinahe unbesiegbar, doch dann wurde sie von den verbündeten Armeen der Wrothgarischen Bergen und der Baronie Dwynnen vernichtet. Während der Thronräuber in den Flammen starb, gebar seine Geliebte Kaalys ihren gemeinsamen Sohn auf Schloss Wichtmoor, der später als Mankar Camoran in ganz Tamriel bekannt sein sollte.Die FlüchtlingeDer Fall des Thronräubers Graf Ormellius Goldwein und die Mythische Morgenröte In den letzten Jahren der Dritten Ära wurde Kvatch von Graf Ormellius Goldwein regiert. Es kam zu Streitigkeiten in seiner Familie und seine Söhne wurden ermordet, um an ihre Erbschaften zu gelangen. Doch die Zeiten wurden friedvoller und er verblieb sowohl als Graf als auch in Trauer. Zu dieser Zeit lebte der Heilige Jiub aus Morrowind in Kvatch und wollte seine Autobiographie verfassen. In dieser friedlichen Zeit bahnte sich eine neue Gefahr an. Die Mythische Morgenröte ermordete die Söhne des derzeitigen Kaisers Uriel Septim VII., auch seinen Thronerben Geldall Septim, später auch den Kaiser selbst, als er mit den Klingen auf einem geheimen Fluchtweg aus der Kaiserstadt fliehen wollte. Die Drachenfeuer erloschen und die Oblivion-Krise begann bald danach.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: CyrodiilVerlauf der Quest Entkommt aus dem Gefängnis Schlacht um Kvatch und Goldweins Untergang Während der Oblivion-Krise im Jahr 3Ä 433 war Kvatch das erste Ziel der einfallenden Daedra, wobei sie die Stadt in Schutt und Asche legten und kaum Überlebende zurückließen, selbst der Graf Ormellius Goldwein fiel ihnen im zerstörten Schloss Kvatch zum Opfer. Der Hauptmann der Stadtwache, Savlian Matius, konnte einige Bewohner retten und vor die Stadt führen. Bruder Martin gelang es, eine Handvoll Leute in der Kapelle von Akatosh zu schützen. Die Lage war aussichtslos, bis der spätere Held von Kvatch erschien und das Obliviontor vor dem Stadttor schloss. Matius, die Stadtwache und der Held konnten die Stadt daraufhin zurückerobern, die Daedra bezwingen und den colovianischen Siegelring von Graf Goldweins Leichnam zu bergen. Die Stadt lag eine ganze Weile lang in Ruinen, aber die Geschehnisse während der Schlacht um Kvatch zeigten, wie man die daedrische Invasion aufhalten konnte.Verlauf der Quest Durchbruch der Belagerung von Kvatch''Verlauf der Quest ''Die Schlacht um Schloss Kvatch Vierte Ära Am 30. Eisherbst 4Ä 171 erklärte der Dritte Aldmeri-Bund dem Dritten Kaiserreich den Krieg, der letzten Endes zum Großen Krieg ausartete. Es war ein folgenschwerer Konflikt, der beinahe zur vollständigen Zerstörung des Dritten Kaiserreich führte. Er begann mit den zwei Feldzügen in Richtung der Kaiserstadt unter der Führung von Fürstin Arannelya und Fürst Naarifin. Arannelyas Zug führte vom colovianischen Westen vorbei an Anwil und Kvatch in Richtung Kaiserstadt. Sie wagte sich sogar bis in die Alik'r-Wüste zum Stadtstaat Ska'vyn vor. 4Ä 175 endete der Krieg mit der Unterzeichnung des Weißgoldkonkordats, doch das Ergebnis war das Verbot der Verehrung von Talos und die Loslösung Hammerfalls vom Kaiserreich.Der Große Krieg Kleinere Ereignisse *Jahr unbekannt: Als Kvatch von einer gewaltigen Armee angegriffen wurde, führte Antus Pinder einen hoffnungslosen Kampf gegen sie und fiel letzten Endes in der Schlacht. Um seine Tapferkeit zu ehren, errichtete man inmitten des Stadtplatzes eine Kriegerstatue von ihm.Ladebildschirme in *3Ä 433: Einige Monate nach der Schlacht um Kvatch halfen die verbliebenen Soldaten des Stadtstaats bei der Verteidigung von Bruma gegen eine weitere Daedra-Invasion mit einem ähnlichen Ausmaß wie jene in Kvatch. Die andere Städte (mit Ausnahme der Kaiserstadt) halfen ebenfalls bei der Verteidigung von Bruma.Verlauf der Quest Verbündete für Bruma Galerie Kvatch Arena (Oblivion) Full View.png|Kvatch im Jahr 3Ä 433. Kvatch RefugeeCamp.png|Das Flüchtlingslager vor Kvatch während der Oblivion-Krise. Kvatch Arena (Online).png|Kvatchs Arena ist an der Goldküste durchaus beliebt. Chapel of Akatosh.png|Die zerstörte Kapelle von Akatosh. Battle for Kvatch.jpg|Der Schlosshof. Seal Kvatch.png|Das Wappen von Kvatch. Kvatch-Soldat.png|Ein Kvatch-Soldat in . en:Kvatch es:Kvatch fr:Kvatch pl:Kvatch ru:Кватч Kategorie:Lore: Orte Kategorie:Lore: Städte Kategorie:Begriffsklärung